


The Consequences of Our Love

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: After two years together Ada and Hecate are about to face an unplanned change in their relationship.Are they strong enough to face it? Or stronger still to face the fact that it could all be taken away from them?





	1. A Different Us

**Author's Note:**

> When I joined the fandom I had no intention of doing this but then, well things happened and I did. But for those of you who know me from TWW98, I want to make this different to anything I've done there. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please let me know. 
> 
> Oh, and cakeeatingwingedcat, thanks for the idea.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Ada regarded the doctor with resigned eyes. 

“And what would that be?”, William Bell, who had been Ada’s physician for over twenty years, asked as he ran his magical scanner over his patient. 

“That I’ve gained weight because I’m eating too many cakes and biscuits. Plus the fact that I’m menopausal isn’t helping and is also causing the sleep problems, the nausea and the cramping.” Ada sighed, in theory, she understood what was happening to her body, her mother had gone through a relatively early menopause so she hadn't been surprised when it happened to her, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. And right now it seemed like every day brought with it a new reminder that she was getting older. 

“When was your last period?” Dr Bell made a few notes on his pad. 

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Ada bit her lip as she tried to remember. “Five months ago, maybe more? But they’ve been almost non-existent for the last two years or so.”

“Did Hecate come with you today?”

“No. She’s looking after the school. I said....” Ada stopped short as fear suddenly ran through her body. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“Do you want to mirror her and ask her to come and join us.”

“It is bad isn’t it?” Tears started to flow down Ada’s cheeks. “What is it William, tell me please.”

“Are you sure you don’t want her here?”

“Just tell me.” Ada couldn’t bear the thought of Hecate having to hear whatever it was from anyone else but her. 

Dr Bell clasped his hands together and arched a grey-bushy brow. “You’re not ill Ada; you’re pregnant.”

“P…Pregnant.” Suddenly Ada started to laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous William, I’m forty-seven years old and menopausal, you told me that yourself.”

“Peri-menopausal Ada and I can assure you; I am not joking. You are just over four months pregnant.” He waited a moment for Ada to stop laughing then delivered the next piece of news. “With twins.”

As Dr Bell talked though dates, measurements and a variety of medical terms that indicated he was indeed telling the truth, Ada just had one thought. 

“I’m too old.”, she blurted out midway through his explanation of how pregnant and menopause symptoms often got mixed up.

“You’re older than the average mother.” , Dr Bell conceded. “And there are risks, but without you even realising it you’ve gotten through the riskiest stage. Ada, right now you are doing very well and both your girls are looking fine and healthy.

“Girls.” Ada couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. Oh, she knew that when two Witches conceived a baby, genetics dictated it would always be a girl, but when she heard William say those words, it suddenly became very real. “Our girls. Twins, you know even though I am one, the possibility of having them never really crossed my mind.”

“Would you like to see them?”, William offered. “I can cast the diagnostic spell again but this time project what I saw.”

“No.”, Ada answered quickly. “I mean, yes I want to see them, of course, I do, but I do think Hecate should be with me the first time we see our daughters. I also know her well enough to say that straight away may not be the best time, she’ll need to digest this a little first.”

“And you?”, William asked with a touch of concern. “How do you feel about this turn of events?”

“I am shocked, overwhelmed, terrified. It just doesn't seem real. But William.", she drew in a deep breath. "I'm also happy, so happy to have been given this chance. I just hope Hecate will be. I knew I wanted children but she wasn’t quite there yet, which I understand at her age and I was never going to push her about it. Besides, I was so thrilled to have found her that it seemed selfish to want more.” 

Ada would have been lying if she’d said the thought had never crossed her mind, though that vision had always involved Hecate carrying their baby. And if time had gone against them, which Ada had always assumed would be the case for her, and they had needed help in creating that child, Ada would have been more than willing to go through that process if Hecate was.

“That’s not selfish Ada. But, as I often say, life has a way of surprising you. You just mirror me when you want to have the scan and I’ll see you as soon as possible. In the meantime, you need to look after yourself. Eat well, get plenty of rest and some light exercise and keep stress to an absolute minimum. And I'm going to want to see you once a week from now on.”

“I'll do anything you say.”, Ada promised, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach as she stood up. “After all, I have two little girls to think of now don’t I?”

“You do. And a partner who from what I know of her is going to ensure you stick to doctors orders. And Ada, you know don't you, what it takes for two Witches to conceive without any assistance.”

"I do William, and that's what we have. I've known that since the very beginning."

Somehow, Ada managed to stay focused enough to fly back to the castle. It was just after 3 PM and classes were still running, so she made her way directly upstairs, needing a few minutes alone to process what had just happened. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in there.”, she whispered to her tummy while settling back against the pillows. “I promise I’ll be a more attentive Mother from now on.”

_Mother._

Again, she felt overwhelmed by the reality of what was happening and allowed the tears to flow as she pondered yet another massive change in her life.

The first change had come two years previously when after months of dancing around their feelings, she and Hecate had declared their love for each other. There had been obstacles, of course, their working relationship, not to mention the seventeen year age gap. But when they were together, none of that mattered. Even their naysayers could see how well the school was running under Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. And as for age, Hecate had been right in what she said that first night they had kissed; it didn’t matter one bit. 

“But it does matter now.” Suddenly Ada wished she too was just thirty, that her body was seventeen years younger so she could give their babies every possible chance of survival. While the three-month danger zone was still past her, it was still a high-risk pregnancy and that frightened her, Not for herself but for the two little girls she was carrying. And for Hecate. Hecate who was so strong, so focused but deep inside, where only Ada got to see, so vulnerable and scared that anything good would be snatched away from her. 

It had taken her over a year to realise that she wasn’t going to wake up one morning to an empty bed and no job. To understand that when Ada said she wanted them to be together always, she meant it. That was one of the reasons Ada hadn’t pushed the idea of having a family; she had needed Hecate to accept the idea of a ‘them’ first. 

It wasn’t that the subject had never come up. Naturally, it had. Ada recalled it happening as they walked in a local park, pausing to watch some children playing. 

“You’re very good with children.”, Hecate had told Ada as she threw a ball back to a bereft looking little boy.

“I like them. I got on well with my friends’ children, especially Mona’s boys.”

“Did you ever want your own?”

Ada remembered glancing at Hecate who was nervously looking into the distance as though she didn’t know what she wanted to hear. “I’ve always wanted children, but only if it was the right thing for my partner and me. And you?” Then it was time for an anxious Ada to wait for an answer.

“If it were the right thing for my partner and me.” Hecate placed her hand on Ada’s. “ Perhaps, one day.”

Now there was no perhaps about it and that potential 'one day' was here. They were both going to be mothers. Ada could only hope that Hecate would be ready for their lives to change. 

She didn’t have too long to think about it as at that moment her partner materialised in front of her. 

“Ah, there you are.”, Hecate greeted as she saw Ada lying on the bed. “I was looking for you downstairs.”

“I wanted a bit of a lie-down.”, Ada explained while sitting up slightly.

“I'm not surprised; you didn’t sleep too well last night.” Hecate sat down on the bed and kissed Ada. “What did Dr Bell say? Can he give you something to help with the hormones? Did you tell him about the potion I found?”

“No, I….” Ada reached for Hecate’s hand. "Darling, it’s not the menopause.”

“Not the...?” Hecate was confused, then as Ada had been several hours beforehand, petrified. “Are you ill?”

“No love.” Ada looked deep into Hecate’s dark eyes then whispered the words she never thought she would say. “I”m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Hecate blinked slowly. “Pregnant? By me?”

“Well, there hasn’t been anyone else for a long time.” Ada didn’t take offence at the question; she knew it had come from shock. “Yes love, by you.” 

“No, you can’t be.”

Ada explained what William had said about the menopause. “Apparently I wasn’t quite as far along in the process as we thought. 

“You said you were menopausal.”, Hecate repeated through gritted teeth. “We should have taken more care, I would have taken precautions if I……

“Hecate.” Ada, trying to calm her rising pulse, interrupted “Regardless of how it happened, I am over four months pregnant. And there’s something else you need to know. It’s not just one baby. It’s twins.”

By this stage, Hecate had turned the same colour as their white bed sheets. “Twins, two babies?”

“Two little girls, due date February but William says they are likely to arrive early.” Ada could feel Hecate’s anxiety, and it was breaking her heart. “Please tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t know how I feel.” , Hecate admitted. “It’s all so conflicted in my head; I can’t share it.”

“Try.”, Ada murmured. “I’ll bet that anything you’re feeling now, I’m feeling something very similar.”

“Are you scared?”

“Yes.”

“What are you scared of?”

“That I’m too old to carry these babies, that something will go wrong.”

Hecate nodded. “Yes.”

“And as well as that.”, Ada's voice was barely audible, causing Hecate to strain to hear her. “I’m scared that you’ll decide this isn’t what you want, that this will be too much for us.”

“No.” Hecate wrapped herself around Ada. “No, you told me there would always be an us. You promised me.”

“And I meant it.”, Ada breathed into the dark hair. “I do mean it but that us is going to change, that two will become four. I know this is a massive shock love, I understand exactly how you feel. I'm petrified that this won't last, that my body is too old to carry these children. There are so many risks, ones that even magic can't take away, and the thought that things could go wrong is terrifying me.

"But despite all the worries, I feel so excited, so blessed I’ve wanted a family since I was a little girl and to think of having one with you, the woman I adore, it’s a dream come true. Is it an ideal situation? No. If I could have chosen, we would have discussed this, and you would have carried our children. But fate has dealt us these cards, and I am going to do everything I can to hold on to them.” 

She blinked back a tear before asking. “If they want to be held onto that is?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Hearing Ada speak so honestly drew Hecate out of her selfish thoughts. This wasn’t about her; it was about two innocent babies, conceived against the odds who still had a battle for survival to fight. 

It was also about Ada who despite everything, so desperately wanted to carry their children to safety. Kind, unselfish Ada who had clearly wanted a family but had been willing to wait, or even to walk away from that dream if Hecate had said no. 

Hecate pulled back from Ada's embrace, magicking the tissues they both needed as she did so. “Nothing could make me leave you. Especially not now. I’m going to do everything I can to take care of you, to keep you safe.” 

Ada’s breath caught in her throat as her body sagged with relief. “Oh thank goodness, I don’t know how I’d manage on my own.”

You’ll never be on your own. I’m sorry you thought that, even for a second. You’ll always have me.”

“I know.” Ada pulled Hecate back into her arms. “I can’t say I wasn’t worried about how you’d react. I was half expecting you to walk away, to need some space to consider this.”

“There was a time when that is just what I would have done.”, Hecate sighed. “But in the time we’ve been together I’ve learned that though it’s more difficult in the moment, it’s better to talk about things than to run away. I won’t run away from you.”, she smiled shyly. “Or from them.” 

Hecate knew all too well what it was like to feel abandoned and despite the panic and fear, would never want Ada, or their unborn children, to experience what she had in her youth.

“You’d better not.” Ada decided it was best to break the emotion before they both broke down completely. “I wouldn’t relish telling my mother I was going to be a single parent at this stage of my life.”

“And I wouldn’t relish the idea of what she could do to me when she found me.” Hecate, who was very fond of Alma, knew that she wouldn’t stand a chance against the older Witch. “But that is not going to happen. Will you tell her?”

“I’ll have to.” , Ada shrugged. “Though not straight away. I think you and I need time to get used to the idea before we tell Mother, or anybody else. And before you say it, I don’t give two hoots what my sister has to say about this and neither should you. William said I need to keep my stress levels down and I will not let her and her barbs get to me.”

“Neither will I.”, Hecate vowed. “Just promise me won’t have another Agatha.” 

Ada sniffed, “We most certainly will not. We’re going to have two wonderful little girls who are going to grow up to be just like their mother.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, just like you.” Hecate ran her hand through Ada’s brown hair, watching how the grey and reddish strands glistened in the light.”

“I meant you.” Ada leaned forward and pressed her lips against her partner's. “But thank you.” 

Hecate wasn’t so sure about that. “I’ve never held a baby, never mind two of them. I’m worried I won’t be any good at being a mother, I have no idea what parenting involves, it's not like I ever had any significant examples. At least you had Alma and your father.

"From what I understand, no new parent feels like they know what's happening. I don't know a lot about parenting either, but we'll learn as we go, just like generations before us have done."

"What if they don’t like me?”

Ada settled back against the pillows with Hecate’s head resting under her chin. 'They won’t just like you; they will love you, just as I do.” 

For a few moments, they lay together in silence, both trying to take in the magnitude of what was happening to them.

“Darling.", Ada eventually spoke. "When you talked about the emotions and feelings…”

“Yes?” Hecate allowed Ada’s fingers to lace with hers and prepared for the question she guessed was coming.

“What are the others?”

“Shock, protectiveness, excitement,” Hecate exhaled slowly as Ada brought both their hands to her stomach. “And love. So much love for you and I think, or maybe hope, what will be another kind of love.”

"Speaking of love.", Ada nuzzled Hecate's hair as they cuddled together. "William reminded me of something, what's needed for children to be conceived so easily between two Witches."

Hecate knew what that was. "Total love.", she smiled into Ada's shoulder. "Perhaps that's a sign? How can the consequences of our love be anything but a good thing for us?"

"Perhaps." Ada felt a sense of fear grip her again but pushed it aside, choosing instead to focus on this beautiful moment, with her partner in her arms and their children in her belly.

The following day, when together they sat in William Bell’s office, watching their identical girls appear in front of them, hearing their hearts beating as clear as could be, there was no doubt about it. 

They would both do anything possible to keep these girls safe. And it absolutely, positively was love.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two months later and even though the shock has faded, the worries are still there for Ada. Luckily for everyone, Alma is ready to step in with some motherly advice and Agatha is ready to, well, be Agatha though maybe not quite the version we come to know later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback on the last chapter both here and on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this chapter that turned out to be a little longer than I originally anticipated!

“Well we’re certainly not identical now are we?”, Agatha sniggered as her sister entered their mother’s sitting room. “You are huge.”

“Thank you, Agatha.”, Ada scowled. “I am aware that I’ve gained weight but seeing as I am after all six months pregnant and the doctor is happy with my health, I’m not worried about it.”

“Exactly.” Alma bustled through the door carrying a teapot, with a tray of sandwiches levitating in front of her. “Quite honestly, I think I was bigger when I was at this stage with you two.”

Agatha was still smirking as she watched Ada settle on the couch with Hecate’s help. “I still can’t believe it though, knocked up at your age. It’s hilarious.”

“I don’t see what’s hilarious about it.” Hecate, who had quickly learned from their first meeting that the only way to deal with a loudmouth like Agatha Cackle was to stand up to her, spoke softly but firmly. “Your sister is pregnant, the most natural thing that can happen to a woman and within a committed relationship. Where is the joke?”

“There is none.”, Alma interjected This family tea had been her idea and she had promised Ada and Hecate that she would keep Agatha under control. “Agatha, make yourself useful and pour the tea. And remember, your great-grandmother had children into her fifties, the only difference I suppose was she was married.” She looked across at the couple on the couch. “But you’ll get married at some point won’t you?.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “I told you Mother, the babies are our priority right now.” She reached for Hecate’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Anything else will come later.” Seeing the opportunity to change the subject she reminded her mother and sister. “We were at William’s office today.”

“Is everything okay?” Though she didn’t always conduct herself in the best way, deep inside, Agatha did care for her sister and although she would never admit it, was worried about her.

Hecate gave a small smile as she cast a spell to project the scan video taken that afternoon. “See for yourself.” 

“Ohhh.” Both Agatha and Alma stared at the moving image. 

“Look at them.”, Alma gasped. “And you said William is happy with their progress?”

“He is.”, Hecate told her. “Ada and the girls are doing remarkably well.” 

Their weekly trips to the doctor were a definite source of reassurance for the couple. And while they weren’t out of the woods yet, each day brought them closer to the safe arrival of their children. 

Over tea, the conversation turned to other topics, family matters, general gossip from their community and of course the school. To Alma’s relief, the students and staff had been supportive and were doing all they could to make life easier for Ada. 

“Good.” Alma nodded. “I spoke to Gwen during the week; they’re very excited.”

“She and Algernon have been a great help.”, Ada nodded. “And Hecate of course, she’s taken on a huge amount of the administration work which has helped me greatly.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”, Hecate blushed. “And I don’t mind doing it.”

“And you just tell me when you need me. I’m quite looking forward to getting back behind that desk again.” Once Alma had gotten over the surprise of hearing her daughter was pregnant, her first action had been to offer to step back into the Principal’s role again to allow Ada time to recover and bond with her daughters. She had also been helping to arrange a substitute Potions teacher who would enable Hecate to take the time she needed to adjust to motherhood. 

Ada smiled as she hoisted herself up from the couch. “And I’m looking forward to letting you. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, nature calls.”

Seeing the perfect opportunity to speak privately to her daughter, Alma focused her attention on Agatha and Hecate. “When Ada comes back I am going to ask you two to go into the kitchen and get the cake.

“Can’t you just summon it?”, Agatha muttered. “What’s the point in having magical powers if you don’t use them to make your life easier.”

“The point.” Alma clenched her jaw in frustration. “Is that I would like some time to speak to Ada on her own.” She gave Hecate a kind look. “About what we’ve spoken about.” 

“I’m your daughter too.”, Agatha pointed out. “I should stay.” The last thing she wanted to do was spend any time with her sister’s partner. She knew Hecate didn’t like her and the feeling was mutual. Ever since Ada had fallen in love, she had a lot less time for Agatha and her antics, and naturally, Agatha was jealous.

“Please.” Alma fixed Agatha with a firm look. “Even though she’s putting on a good front, Hecate and I have spoken and we both see that Ada still has a lot of concerns about the pregnancy. While she’s here, I want to have a little chat with her and see if I can give her any further reassurance.”

“But things are fine.” Agatha looked at the other two women. “Aren’t they?”

“Yes.”, Hecate agreed. “But there are still risks and Ada is dwelling on them rather than the fact that so far, things are going well. Right now, she’s happy because the scan looked good, but this morning she was petrified, just as she has been before every appointment.”

“But Ada’s always been so positive.” Agatha was confused. “I thought she’d be thrilled to be pregnant. Even when we were children, she was always talking about having a baby one day. Now she’s getting two.”

Alma explained what Agatha was missing. “Exactly, and that’s all part of this. She has everything she ever wanted within her grasp, and that’s scaring her. Shhh, I hear her coming. Play along with me and take your time with the cake.”

“What did I miss?”, Ada asked as she entered the room. 

“Nothing much, we were just talking about the cake I made.” Alma winked at Ada as she sat back down. “Lemon drizzle, your favourite. Hecate, will you give Agatha a hand bringing in the cake from the kitchen?

As instructed, Hecate did what Alma asked. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Play nicely.” Ada grinned up at her. She was still smiling as she turned back to face her mother. “If they start arguing you’ll have to deal with them. I don’t have the strength right now.”

“I will.” Alma moved over to sit next to her daughter. “Ada. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

Rather than leading with what she had discussed with Hecate and Agatha, years of experience with Ada told Alma to take a different approach. “Gwen told me you still don’t have any baby things, cots, prams or a room decorated for the girls. Is it money? Because if that’s the case, I can help you out. I know being principal doesn’t pay very well, but there is money there you can use.”

“It’s not money.”, Ada sighed deeply. “I’m afraid to buy things.”

“Afraid?”

“In case things go wrong.”

“Oh, Ada.”

“I can't bear the thought of buying two of something and only needing one. Or worse…”, her words trailed off as she started to cry. “I just don’t want to jinx us.”

Alma, not usually the most demonstrative mother, pulled her daughter into an embrace. “I understand. I do. But you have to be ready. It will be winter when they’re born; they’ll need warm clothes and blankets. Though I should probably tell you, Gwen has been knitting up a storm.”

“I know.” Ada was touched by the thoughtful gesture. “And you’re right; we should be ready for them. Though I’m not worried about a nursery, I want them in with us at the start, so does Hecate. 

“Tell you what.”, Alma offered. “I still have the pram I used for you and Agatha, it’s a bit old-fashioned, but it will do, you can always buy something more modern afterwards, same with your old cot. All you’ll need to get are nappies and clothes, just a few bits at the beginning, people will buy you gifts, and they’ll grow so quickly that they’ll hardly get a chance to wear things. And if you want, I’ll look after everything until you need them.”

“Thank you.” Ada smiled against her mother’s shoulder. “That will be a big help. I know I should be more positive, and sometimes I am, but then people say things, and well, it makes me think about everything that could go wrong.”

“Who’s been saying things?” Alma wasn’t surprised to hear that this was the case, Ada had always been one to take other people’s words to heart. “The students? Someone on the staff?”

“No, not to me anyway.” Ada let out a deep breath. “At the Council meeting last night, I encountered a woman, she’s just married one of the Hallows I believe. She insisted on telling me the many, many things that could go wrong ‘at my age.’ Then as she walked away, she commented that surely it would have been better if my partner had carried them because after all, she was much younger than me." 

“Did you tell Hecate?” Alma already knew the answer to that. 

“No.” Ada shook her head. “She would have confronted her, and I didn’t want the aggravation. It played on my mind all night though; I think I only got a couple of hours sleep in the end.”

“You’ll catch up tonight.” Alma took her daughter’s hands in hers and asked a question. “Ada, if the mists of time appeared right now and you could go back a few months to stop this pregnancy from ever happening, would you?”

Ada’s answer was instant. “No, absolutely not. I want these babies, mine and Hecate’s, more than anything.”

“Well then, that’s what you need to remember. Ignore anyone else’s opinions or advice, even mine if you need to, after this that is. All that matters right now is you, Hecate and these children.”

“You’re right. And I certainly won’t be ignoring your advice; I need it.” Ada decided now was the time to ask a question of her own. “Will you be with me, with us if, no when, I go into labour?”

“If you’re sure you and Hecate won’t feel I’m intruding?” Alma was thrilled to have been asked but didn’t want to overstep her mark.

“No, we’ve talked about it. You’ve been through this before and we need your support and practical approach to things.”

“Hecate’s very practical too.” 

“Not always when it comes to me, especially if she sees me in pain.”

“Ah, I understand. Your father was the same. Well, my dear, you can count on me to be there, for the four of you, that includes when I’m looking after the school.

“We fully expect Granny Cackle to be popping in several times a day.” Ada beamed, feeling much better after their chat.

“Oh no.” Alma wrinkled her nose. “Granny Cackle is my mother-in-law, and fond of her as I was, I’d rather be something else. Nanny maybe? I like that.”

“I do too, Nanny Cackle it is then.” Ada glanced down at her stomach, “We’ll remember that won’t we?”

“Good.” The gesture prompted Alma to inquire about something else. “What about them, any names yet?”

“No.” Ada and Hecate both agreed on this. “No names until they’re here safe and sound.”

“That’s fair enough.” Alma understood. Though, unless things had changed or Hecate disagreed, she remembered a certain name often doodled by Ada when she was younger that she guessed was a likely choice. “May I give you one more piece of advice?”

“Go on.” Ada laughed in delight when she heard what her mother had to say.

“Just don’t choose a name beginning with ‘A’, there’s enough of us as it is. On that note, try not to give them names that start with the same letter, if they’re identical it will be easy enough to get them mixed up, how many times did it happen to your father and me? 

“Plenty, there was a stage when I was four that I genuinely thought I was Agatha.”

“Perish the thought.”, Alma muttered. “One was enough.”

“But I’ll remember what you said.”, Ada promised. “When we name them.” 

“Good, and Ada?”

“Yes?”

“Marry her, not for appearance's sake; nobody cares about that anymore. Marry her because you love each other, because you’ve made children together and because I know you want to.” 

Alma may have had concerns when she found out about Ada and Hecate’s relationship, her biggest one being knowing what she did about Hecate’s past, that the younger woman was looking for a mother figure. She could admit that she had been incorrect in her worries, her daughter had never been happier and Hecate had blossomed with Ada’s love and support. And of course, they were giving her grandchildren; something Alma was hugely excited about.

“I do want to.” Ada confided in her mother. “And we will, but after. When I don’t look like a beached whale and when we can really enjoy the day.”

“With your children watching you?”

Ada could feel herself tearing up again at the perfect image that came to her mind. Saying her vows to Hecate while two little cherubs gazed up at them. “Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

“Wouldn’t it just?”

While mother and daughter were talking in the sitting room, another daughter was having a more challenging conversation in the kitchen.

“All I’m saying is that I want to be a part of their lives, be Auntie Agatha and all that.”

“‘And all that’, will entail more than popping in and out and disrupting their lives the way you have with Ada since you were children.”, Hecate retorted quickly. 

“So, you’re going to stop me from seeing my nieces?”, Agatha hissed. “I don’t think Ada would like that do you?”

“Ada agrees with me.”, Hecate snapped back. “And that is not what I said. You may see them and be a part of their lives, but if you upset them, hurt them or let them down then that relationship will be severed. And likewise…” She stood intimidatingly close to Agatha. “If you upset Ada or cause her any unnecessary stress before they are born, or after, you will have me to deal with. Are we clear?’

“Yes.” Agatha gulped, her usual bravado vanishing as she faced not just a Witch who was more powerful than her, but a woman who her twin would pick over her every time. “I do love her, Ada that is. And I know you do as well.”

“More than I can say.”, Hecate admitted as she took a step back. “For now, let’s just focus on her and let any past disagreements go. Nothing is more important that Ada and the children. Agreed?”

“Agreed. And Hecate?”

“Yes?”

“I never saw you as the maternal type, and I still think seeing you try and deal with two screaming children will be priceless. But well, maybe you won’t be so bad at it.”

It may have been a hidden compliment, but it still prompted a genuine smile from Hecate. “Thank you, I think."

"You do want them, don't you?"

"Very much so." 

Once the shock had passed, one thing became obvious to Hecate. These babies may have been unplanned, but they were desperately wanted. By both their mothers. She still had fears about her ability to be a mother, none of which she was comfortable sharing with Agatha, but that didn’t mean she wasn't determined to learn. Hecate was secretly studying every baby resource she could get her hands on, wanting to know everything she could before their daughters arrived. Academically she felt much more prepared, but even she knew there was more to parenthood than theory. Still, with Ada by her side, she felt like she could achieve anything. She only hoped the talk she was having with her mother was making her partner think that too.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she focused on Alma’s cake. “We should get on with cutting this.”

“Let’s give Ada a bigger slice.” Agatha used her magic to cut three normal slices and one larger one. “She is eating for three after all.”

With a truce declared, they went back into the sitting room where Alma and Ada were still sitting together on the couch, both beaming broadly.

“They’re kicking.” Alma had already felt her granddaughters move, but she was still in awe. “Oh, that was a strong one wasn’t it.”

“It was. Agatha, would you like to feel?” Ada offered to her sister. 

“May I?” Agatha glanced at Hecate who nodded discreetly. 

“Oh, my. Hello little girls. I’m your Auntie Agatha, and I think we’re going to be great friends.”

“You and Agatha seemed to get on well enough today.” 

It was later that evening and Ada was sitting on another couch, this time the one in their living quarters while Hecate marked homework next to her. The talk with Alma had helped enormously, Ada felt terrific and wanted to take advantage of that feeling while she could.

“Let’s just say we’ve found a common bond.”, Hecate smiled as lips grazed her neck. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.”, Ada whispered. “We haven’t made love in weeks. Don’t you want me anymore?

“What?” Hecate turned around quickly. “You know that’s not true, and I believe it was last Saturday, not weeks ago,”

“It seems like it.”, Ada shrugged before going for a proper kiss. “When I feel like this, any time without your touch is too long.”

“Like what?”

“Aroused.”, Ada breathed into a delighted Hecate’s ear. “It’s a natural symptom of pregnancy you know.”

“What was your excuse before you got pregnant?”, Hecate teased between kisses.

“The same as yours.”

“Are you sure?", Hecate asked as she often did now. “You’re not too tired, uncomfortable, in pain?”

“No.”, Ada assured her. “You know it’s safe.”

Hecate did know that. She had sat through an excruciating few minutes where Dr Bell explained that sex was fine as long as Ada was comfortable. Later on in the pregnancy that may change, but for now the majority of their regular activities were perfectly safe. “What do you want?”, she asked a smug looking Ada, who clearly had something specific in mind.

“I want to watch you take off your clothes. Then I want to pleasure you.”

“What about you?” Hecate was already standing up, though she still held Ada’s hand in hers.

“That's up to you my love.” Ada’s eyes sparkled with joy as she cast a spell to play some music. “Now, I believe you were about to undress, very slowly.”

Two years previously, the idea of doing something like this would have filled Hecate with shame. She hadn’t been very experienced sexually, bar a couple of fumbles in college that paled into insignificance compared to what she had now. In contrast, Ada had been more experienced, something that had worried the younger witch. How would she compare to others? What if she couldn't satisfy her partner? What if she couldn’t learn quickly enough? 

Every single fear had faded once Ada led her to bed that first time. It had been slow, sensual and so passionate that Hecate thought her head would explode from pleasure. And the joy that Ada had taken from her had given Hecate confidence that only increased as they explored the sexual side of their relationship. 

And so now, as Hecate stripped for her eager lover, she felt no shame, just empowerment lust and love, the same emotion she saw reflected back at her as Ada watched through glazed eyes.

“Let me look at you.” Ada took in every angle of Hecate’s body as she obediently turned around. “You’re breathtaking.”, she praised.

“Thank you.” Hecate flushed as she walked towards the couch, stopping as Ada held up her hand in a halting motion. “What?”

“Show me you’re ready.” Ada loved teasing Hecate like this. 

“Show you how?” Hecate was now an expert at this game. “Like this?” She ran her hands over her firm breasts.

“Move one down lower.” Ada groaned as Hecate’s left hand travelled along her stomach, down to that dark patch of hair that Ada could already see was glistening. “Touch yourself.”

“I thought you wanted to touch me.” Hecate kept eye contact as she ran her index and middle fingers along her folds, biting her lip at the pleasure that came from her hand combined with how Ada was looking at her.

Ada slowly beckoned her partner towards her. “I do, I just want to taste first.” With that, she reached for Hecate’s hand and sucked her fingers as her partner whimpered with desire. 

“Ada…..”

“I know my pretty, I know, I promised I’d take care of you and I will.” Ada flicked her hand, turning the couch into a more comfortable bed. “On your knees or your side?” There were numerous ways she wanted Hecate, but she reasoned it was best to offer the positions that were most comfortable for her too.

“My knees.” Hecate helped Ada stand before gracefully moving into position. She spread her legs, ensuring Ada was getting a good view before, turning her head and smirking, “Come on then.”

Ada quickly magicked away her clothes before climbing onto the bed and getting as close to Hecate as she could. She took her time kissing the long neck, running her hands over the smooth skin, playing with her nipples the way she knew drove her lover wild before moving her hand towards Hecate’s core.

“Oh yes.” Hecate pushed back against Ada’s fingers. “That’s good, oh so good.”

“You’re so good.”, Ada whispered. “You feel so perfect around my fingers, like you were made just for me.”

“I I was..”, Hecate stuttered as she found the perfect rhythm. “ I am. Oh, Ada, harder, don’t hold back on me, Please, I need you..I want.”

“You want this?” Ada increased her efforts, thrusting her fingers into Hecate at a pace that was just the right side of pain but taking a different approach with her words. “You can have whatever you want my love. You’re so incredible and I love you so much. You are my entire world, my universe, my everything. ”

The skilled movements helped, but it was the words of love breathed into her ear that tipped Hecate over the edge into orgasm.

"I love you too”, she eventually managed to murmur, turning her body so she could look into Ada’s stunning eyes. “I adore you, Will you allow me to show you how much?”

“Please.” Ada was desperate for release. “I don’t think it will take very much. I could have come just looking at you.”

“I'm glad you waited.” Hecate stood at the edge of the bed and summoned a pile of pillows for Ada to lie against while her feet rested on the floor. “I’d hate to have missed out on what I’m craving.”

“Aren’t I meant to be the one with the cravings?” Ada giggled. 

“Call them sympathy cravings.” Hecate winked as she dropped to her knees and opened Ada’s legs so she could crouch between them. She maintained eye contact as she kissed and stroked along the bump. Ada didn’t mention it much, not wanting to seem ungrateful, but she knew her partner was conscious of her weight gain. Hecate needed her to know that what she had said earlier was the truth, it was all natural and also, no matter what her size, Ada would always be the most beautiful woman in the universe to her.

“I love how your skin feels.”, she whispered. "It’s so soft, it feels so good under my fingers and it tastes even better. But I need to taste you somewhere else now. May I?”

“Please.”

Slowly Hecate sank down and gently ran her tongue along Ada’s folds. She had always enjoyed doing this, but since the pregnancy, the taste had changed. Ada now tasted sweeter, like the most delicious nectar and Hecate was going to make the most of it while she could. “Mmmm”, she groaned at that first taste. 

Ada hadn’t been lying, she was already close, and with Hecate’s talented tongue and erotic sound effects, her orgasm wasn’t long in coming. “Hecate, yes, oh yes oh don’t stop my love, please don’t stop.”

Hecate didn’t stop, not until she ensured that Ada had received every ounce of pleasure she could give her. 

“I’m done.”, Ada sighed eventually. “So please come up here so you can kiss me somewhere else.”

“I couldn’t resist indulging myself.”, Hecate admitted, climbing onto the bed and straddled Ada as carefully as she could, before leaning down to kiss her. 

“No complaints from me.” Ada returned the kiss, allowing herself to savour the full body contact. “Well one, that we have to move to the bedroom.”

“Allow me.” In less than three seconds they were in their room. “Done.”

Thank you.” Ada kissed her partner again. “I just need to make use of the bathroom before we settle down. I don’t know which one it is but one of these two are getting a bit too used to sitting on my bladder.”

“Is that right?”, Hecate addressed Ada’s stomach. “What have I told you about that?”

“I don’t think they’re listening.” Ada shook her head as she reluctantly disentangled herself. “Back in a moment.”

While Ada was gone, Hecate busied herself by casting a quick cleansing spell and summoning some light snacks.

“Perfect.”, Ada was all smiles as she spied the fruit plate. “After the cake I ate at Mother’s I didn’t want much.”

“It was rather good.”, Hecate nodded. “I should tell you; I know what your mother wanted to talk to you about today. I may have encouraged it.”

“I guessed as much.”, Ada answered around a mouthful of strawberry. “And I understand why. Well, on the subject of baby supplies, we came to a compromise. She still has some of mine and my sister's things that she will hold on to for. They’ll tide us over at the beginning. We will need to get some clothes and nappies in and of course some lotions and other toiletries.”

“I may have been working on those.” It appeared Hecate was on a confession roll.

“I guessed that too.”, Ada gave her girlfriend a tender look. “Chamomile and lavender if I’m not mistaken?”

“And lemon. I couldn’t resist.” Hecate indicated that Ada move forward, so she was sitting between Hecate’s legs to participate in what had become a favourited pre-sleep routine. “May I?”

“They’ll smell marvellous.” Ada took Hecate’s hands and brought them to her stomach. They both loved this body contact, and from what she could tell, the twins were very happy to know their other mother was nearby. “And I’ve told you, you don’t have to ask. Oh, I also asked Mother to be with us when the time comes. She said she’d be delighted.”

“Good.” Hecate, like Ada, was relieved to know they would have the extra support with them. “Darling I know you’re worried, I am too, but your mother is right, we need to make provisions, and I’m happier that we will have some supplies when they get here.”

“So am I.” Ada placed her hands over Hecate’s. “You won’t have to sleep in a box, we promise.”, she told her tummy. “And we’ll make sure you have some pretty clothes to wear, not that Gwen’s jackets, hats and cardigans won’t be pretty. And at least they won’t be all dark colours.” She chuckled as Hecate sniffed indignantly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with dark colours. Though, I will concede that perhaps they are not entirely suitable for small babies.”

“I think white is lovely on newborns.” Ada suddenly had a clear vision of two tiny babies lying in front of them, both dressed in matching white babygros and hats covering tufts of dark hair. 

“No pink?”, Hecate teased. 

“Oh, there will be pink. And blue and grey and cream and green and yellow and purple and every pretty colour you girls like. You’ll be the best-dressed babies this place has ever seen.”

Thrilled that Ada was thinking positively, Hecate joined in. “But I’ll make sure nobody makes you look too ridiculous. You’ll both be subtly stylish.”

“And you’ll be warm and comfortable, that’s the main thing.” Ada stifled a yawn. “Oh I’m sorry, I think my poor sleep last night is catching up with me.”

“I’m not surprised.” Hecate gave the bump another stroke before moving back to the right-hand side of the bed so her partner could get settled. 

As she made herself comfortable, or as comfortable as she could be in her current condition, Ada was very aware that her partner's eyes were on a particular part of her body. "Still counting?" 

"I am not counting them." Hecate dropped a series of loving kisses along Ada's shoulder blades. "Just looking, you know I think your freckles are beautiful." It was true; ever since the first time she had seen her lover naked, she had been fascinated by the clusters that dotted Ada's back and shoulders. "They remind me of constellations." Just like her, Ada adored stars and they had spent many a night gazing at the heavens as they shared their most secret thoughts. "Though I think your freckles are more spectacular than all the stars in the sky."

"Thank you, my Darling." Ada glowed at the genuine compliment.

"I hope our daughters have your freckles." Hecate's words were barely a whisper, but the thought was loud in her head.

“My freckles, your cheekbones".

“Your eyes."

“Your skin."

“Your smile." Hecate had been enchanted by Ada's smile as soon as they met and she had a feeling their children would have the same effect on her.

"No, your smile." Ada brought Hecate's hands back to her stomach. "They’re kicking again.” Despite the discomfort, she could not imagine ever getting tired of this sign that her girls were in there, trusting her to keep them safe inside her for just a little longer. “See little girls, we're both here. And so are you. Stay safe, please. So many people are waiting to meet you both.”, Ada implored their daughters. 

“They will if you will.”, Hecate reassured her love while magicking the room into darkness “So you go to sleep, I’ll look after you.”

“You always do.”, Ada mumbled, already half asleep. “We love you.”

"I love you too." Hecate buried her face in Ada's sweetly scented hair. "The three of you."

It was a few weeks later, as she returned home from coffee with Mona that Ada saw the perfect first outfit for their girls in a shop window. Winter white babygros, complete with matching hats. Unable to resist, she entered to take a closer look.

“Lovely aren’t they?”, the young girl working in the store commented. “They’ve just come in.”

“Yes.” Ada ran her fingers over the soft fabric. “Would you have two for newborns?”

“You’re in luck; I think we only got two in that size.” The assistant ran into the storeroom, returning with the sets in her hand. “Here you are. Would you like me to wrap them up for you?” She guessed the woman in front of her was the mother-to-be, but had learned you could never be too sure when it came to pregnant women

“No, thank you.”, Ada gave a bashful grin. “They’re for me, well my babies. I’m having twins.”

“Congratulations. When are they due?”

“Not for another while yet. I’m just twenty-eight weeks; I thought it was time to start getting prepared.”

Five minutes later she left the shop, clutching the bag that contained the first items of clothes her children would ever wear and thought about how it would feel to dress them, to hold them, to cuddle and kiss them. Or watch Hecate do so which was just as exciting a prospect. 

She was still smiling at the idea as she climbed into bed that night. It was only 8 PM, but Ada was shattered, too tired even to wait up for Hecate who was at a Council meeting and likely wouldn’t be home until after ten. She was also suffering from a bout of indigestion that she hoped would be gone when she woke up. “Goodnight, my special girls. Maybe next time we won’t eat so much cake with Auntie Mona?” Ada gave her bump a final stroke as she drifted off to sleep. 

Hecate hadn’t been asleep for very long when she was jolted awake by a loud cry from Ada. 

“What is it? What’s wrong.” 

“My stomach, a pain.” Ada groaned. “Oh, it hurts.”

“I’m mirroring the doctor.” Hecate was already out of bed. “And your mother.”

“Hurry, please hurry. I think I’m losing them.”


	3. Positivity Prescribed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the complication she was so fearful of have come to be, Ada has to make a choice. Stay afraid or think positively. Luckily for her she has people around her who will do anything possible to help get through whatever is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for the comments/kudos on the previous chapters, I really appreciate them and they definitely motivate me to keep writing.
> 
> Disclaimer- I have absolutely no medical training and have never been pregnant so am going with information I learned online or from friends.

“Bed rest Ada.” William Bell sat next to his patient's bed and explained his plan. “We’ve stopped the labour; we’re going to try to keep them in there for as long as possible so their lungs can develop. The potions I’m giving you will help, but I’m also prescribing what any woman, magical or not, would be given in this situation. Plenty of fluids and rest.”

“Complete bedrest?” Hecate kept a firm hold on Ada’s hand as she asked the question.

“No.” William looked between a pale Hecate and exhausted Ada. “Limited movement is allowed right now. From the bed to the couch and the shower but no strenuous movement and avoid any stress. We’ll keep a close eye on you; you’ll see either myself or the nurse that has been assigned to you every day. But Hecate and Alma, I’m trusting you to contact me if there is anything out of the ordinary happening.”

“We will.” Alma nodded. “How likely is it that this will happen again?”

“There’s always a chance.” William kept his attention on a silent Ada. “It’s hard to say, some women have an episode like this, then carry to full term. Others go into labour again and deliver prematurely. That's not ideal as the babies will need special care, but they would still have a chance of survival. We can’t speculate, so we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. I know you’re worried, but I promise you, you still have two healthy daughters in there, one just got a little over excited and wanted to join you, but they’re both settled."

“For now.”, Ada muttered.

“None of that. You saw them and heard their hearts beating. Ada, there’s not much you can control right now, I understand that, but you can control your attitude towards this. There’s a lot to be said for positive thinking which is what I would prescribe you if I could but Ada, you are one of the most positive people I know. Your babies will pick up a lot of what you’re feeling, let them feel your hope and excitement, not your fear.”

“William is right Darling.” Hecate moved closer to Ada and kissed her hair, for once not caring that she was showing affection in front of others. “You’ve taught me that great things are possible, you’ve helped me to believe that it doesn’t always have to be the worst case scenario, that good thing can happen. I truly believe that these babies have every chance because they are lucky enough to have you carrying them. We need your positivity. Imagine them being born strong and healthy and ready to live with us. Please. For them, for me. We can’t have our girls thinking I’m the most positive one can we?”

For the first time in the ten hours since her labour had started, Ada smiled. “No, that would be rather confusing for them.” She gazed into Hecate’s watery eyes. “You believe they have a chance?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then so do I.” Ada looked at William. “And I will do whatever you tell me to make it happen.”

“For now....” William stood up and magicked his supplies into his bag. “I suggest you all get some sleep. I’ll call after dinner.” He nodded his goodbyes to the three women before vanishing.

“I’ll leave you to it and get some sleep myself.” Luckily Alma had already been getting ready to step back into her old role as it seemed the time had come a little earlier than expected. “But first I’ll let the staff know that all is okay and that they can consider me in charge from now. No arguments.”

“None from me.” , Ada assured her. 

“And as for your classes.” Alma turned to Hecate. “I’ll take them over for a time if necessary, but I’ll mirror the substitute you chose and see if she can start earlier. Your job is looking after Ada, not fussing over the first years.”

“Thank you.” Hecate would never have imagined giving up teaching, even for a short while but right now, nothing else mattered more than Ada and the babies. “We’ll try and get some sleep before the doctor comes back.”

“You do that.” Alma kissed her daughter on the forehead, automatically doing the same to Hecate. “And Ada, William was right, even as a little girl you were always a positive ray of sunshine, don’t lose that, especially not now.” 

“I’ll try.”, Ada answered softly. “I promise I’ll try.”

“That’s all I want to hear. I’ll see you both later.”

With Alma gone, Hecate was able to do what she had wanted for hours and draw Ada fully into her arms. “I’m so relieved.”

“I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to be so dramatic; I just got a fright when I woke up.”, Ada whispered. 

“Shhh.” Hecate rocked her partner gently. “You weren't dramatic you did the right thing. And you heard William, this happens, I wish it hadn’t, but it has. But we’re going to do everything he said, you’re going to rest and stay positive, and we’ll get through this.”

“What will you do?”, Ada murmured. “I can’t imagine you enjoying being cooped up with me for weeks?”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” , Hecate told her. “I can think of nothing better than spending all my time with you. And look at it this way, in a few weeks we will be parents, this is our last time to be alone as a couple, and I intend to pass it by holding you, kissing you, reading to and with you. I’ll even watch those romantic films that you like.” She smiled as she saw a look of surprise cross Ada’s face. “I know, it will be a sacrifice. But it’s one I’m willing to make. And I’m going to make sure you’re eating well, but if you’re very good, I’ll bribe one of the fourth years to go into town every day and pick up whatever treat you fancy.”

“I don’t think they’ll take much bribing.”, Ada sniggered.

“Probably not but I’ll do it anyway.” Hecate magicked herself out of the dress she had thrown on before William and Alma arrived and into her most comfortable nightdress. “But most of all I look forward to those incredible talks we’ve always been able to have. The ones where we share our deepest thoughts and secrets. You’re the only person I’ve ever been able to do that with.”

“As are you.” Ada traced her fingers across Hecate’s face. “I’m so glad you’re here with me, that I have you to support me. You’ve been incredible.”

“There’s nowhere else I want to be. You, me...” She ghosted her hands across Ada’s stomach. ”Us. This is forever.”

“I’m going to marry you one day.” Ada took Hecate’s left hand and kissed it. “You know that don’t you?”

“I do. And when we do get married, we’ll have our daughters there celebrating with us.”

“I hope so love.” Ada couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “I truly hope so.” 

“We will.” Hecate allowed her own tears to flow as she held Ada close. “I promise you we will."

* * *

The following weeks were the most tense, not to mention the slowest that Ada could remember living through. She managed primarily with the help of Hecate, but there were also others who stepped up to the plate. Alma was in and out several times a day, brandishing her usual mix of reassurance combined with tough love depending on what her daughter needed to hear. Gwen usually popped in during the afternoon, most of the time she even managed to stay awake, but she was always in good spirits and brightened up Ada’s days enormously. Mona mirrored at least once a day and visited when she could, bringing with her bags of baby supplies that Alma discreetly hid away with the pieces she had gathered together. 

True to his word, Dr Bell ensured Ada's daily checkups happened, visiting himself most days even if the nurse had already called. “Whatever you’re doing is working.”, he told a nervous looking Ada four weeks into her bedrest. “All is looking well. Do you have any questions?”

“You’re sure I can still give birth here, I don’t have to go to the hospital?”

“The way you are right now, yes.”, William explained. “With magic, we can offer you the same care in your home as we could in a medical establishment. Though if there are any serious complications, for example, if you need a Caesarian section, then we will have to reconsider. But for now, we’ll stick with your home birth plan.”

“Did you hear that?” Ada addressed her tummy once the doctor was gone. “You are both the best girls aren’t you?”

“They are.” Alma, who had happened to be there when William arrived gave her daughter a pleased look. “You seem remarkably positive today.”

“I feel positive.”, Ada told her. “I didn’t think I’d get past thirty weeks, now we’re going into thirty-two, and there’s been no sign of labour.”

“So we were right.” Alma gave Hecate a conspiratorial look. "We told you being positive would help." 

“Yes Mother, you were right.”, Ada told her. “As always.”

“I only wish your sister agreed with you, speaking of whom, she flew off to France a fortnight ago and hasn’t mirrored me since. Oh well, I suppose she’ll make an appearance at some point.”

* * *

It was a week later when Agatha made contact, not with Alma but to everyone's surprise, Hecate to ask if she could visit Ada. On receiving permission she breezed in on a cloud of perfume, brandishing chocolates and full of tales of her latest adventures while Hecate excused herself to assist Alma with paperwork.

‘I've not slept for three nights.”, Agatha confided in her sister while helping herself to several of the sweets she had brought with her. “You have no idea how exhausted I am. Those French men, who can resist them.”

“I could.", Ada deadpanned from her place on the couch, propped up against several cushions with Morgana at her feet and Pendell at her side. “I could probably beat you in the exhaustion stakes as well.”

“How? You’ve been in bed for weeks.”

“In bed with two little people pressing on my bladder and spine.” Ada took the box and picked out her favourite caramels and the truffles Hecate enjoyed before her twin could steal them. “But that’s not their fault; they’re a little caught for space in there.”

“I’ve already been warned not to hurt them.” Agatha peered at her sister out of the corner of her eye. “I know I’m not perfect and I know I’ve caused you problems over the years, Ada. I can’t promise I’ll change but I can promise you this, I will try and be a good Auntie to your children.”

“That’s all we ask.” Ada knew how difficult it was for her sister to admit to her failings and admired her honesty. “Well, that and that you stop hogging the sweets you brought me.”

“I'm saving you from yourself.” Agatha kept a tight hold on the box. “You are so much fatter than me now.”

“Not for much longer if you keep eating those sweets.” Ada snatched them back, laughing as she caught Agatha’s twinkling eyes. “I wonder if these two will be like us.”

“No.” Agatha dropped her hold on the box and reached for Ada’s hand. “They'll be so much better; they’ll be like you. And maybe a bit of Hecate but we won’t hold that against them, will we? Ouch, I’m going to tell Mother you hit me.”

“Try it.” Ada sat back against the pillows, a smug look on her face. “I’m giving her grandchildren, as far as Mother is concerned I can do no wrong.”

Agatha rolled her eyes. “Don’t I know it. By the way, I popped into the office to see her earlier, and I had the most vivid flashback to being fourteen years old, standing in the same spot and her telling me off.”

“I was probably right there with you.” Ada could also recall being in that position, several times. “And in all likelihood we deserved it.”

“True.” Agatha agreed before changing the subject. “So, how exactly have you been spending your days in confinement?”

“Reading, watching films, chatting with visitors, playing board games. Oh, and the students have been very sweet, sending me up cards and letters every couple of days.”

Agatha snorted, remembering the reaction of some the girls when they had seen her arrive that day. “I'm not sure some of them quite understand the concept of twins. Maybe someone should explain it before the next generation comes along."

“Possibly, they’ve been marvellous though.”

“And Hecate? You know she really loves you”, Agatha stated matter of factly as she reached for a strawberry cream. “I always thought she was a cold fish but you being pregnant has brought out a different side of her.”

To you maybe. I’ve always seen that side, and you’re right, she does love me. Just like she loves these two.", Ada sighed happily. “I can’t tell you how incredible she has been.”

“Are you able to..? “ Agatha inclined her head. “You know?”

Ada blushed as she realised with her sister meant. “No, besides the fact that I don’t have the energy, sex can bring on labour, so it’s too risky.”

“That must be difficult.” Although they didn’t share as many secrets these days, Agatha knew that when Ada was in a relationship, she had always had a healthy sexual appetite.

“There are other ways to make love Agatha.” Ada smiled to herself as memories of some of the special nights she and Hecate had spent recently, cuddling, kissing and talking passed through her mind. Neither would deny missing sexual contact, but they were pleased with the intimacy they could share."

“They’re not as much fun though.” 

Before Ada could correct her twin, Hecate materialised in front of them.

“Right, I’d better go.” Agatha stole one more sweet before standing up. 

“Not on my account I hope.” Hecate hadn’t wanted to interrupt, but it was hard to stay away from Ada for too long. 

“No.”, Agatha grinned at them. “I have a date tonight so need to get ready. I’ll mirror you in a couple of days.” She leaned down and lightly kissed Ada’s cheek. “Look after yourself, and my nieces.”

“I will.” Ada pulled her back for a hug. “Thank you for visiting, and for the chocolates.”

“You’re welcome. Tell mother I said goodbye. See you soon.” With that, she transported herself outside to collect her broomstick and fly away quickly, before Alma could corner her and find something to nag her about. 

“Did you have a good visit?” Hecate while tidying up the mess Agatha had managed to leave behind her, including an almost empty box of chocolates that had her raising an eyebrow towards her partner. 

“Don’t be so quick to jump to conclusions.” Ada pointed to the pile she had squirrelled away. “I had two and kept the others for later, including your favourites. I thought we could have them for dessert.”

Hecate leaned down and kissed Ada’s forehead. ‘Thank you. On that note, I made a start on dinner while I was downstairs.” She didn’t get a chance too often, but Hecate could cook and was enjoying using her skills to provide her girlfriend with a variety of healthy meals. That night it was one of Ada's favourites, roast chicken, greens and mashed potato.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hecate grinned. "But I believe you mentioned something about dessert?"

"Ah yes." Ada brought out the sweets again. “Shall we have them in bed?”

“Are you tired?” 

“No.” Ada had a plan for the evening, one she knew Hecate would enjoy. “We do fancy a cuddle though, do you?”

Hecate’s eyes lit up. "Yes, please.” 

“Good.” Ada held out her hand, needing a little help in standing up from the table. “The girls and I want to be as close to you as we can.”

Within minutes they were both under the covers, completely naked with Ada’s rounded tummy against Hecate’s flat stomach.

“Did you feel that?” 

“Yes.” Hecate nodded at Ada’s question. “This certainly is their active time.”

“It seems to be.” Ada agreed as several kicks occurred in quick succession. “You just want to say hello don’t you little girls?”

“Thank you.” Hecate pressed her lips against Ada’s. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“They’re your babies too.”, Ada reminded her. “I know there’s been a lot of focus on me, but you are going to be their mother as much as I am. They already know you, they respond to your voice, your touch and when they arrive, they will know you as much as they know me.” She ran her fingers through the long dark hair, twirling it in the way she knew Hecate enjoyed. 

“I know them too.”, Hecate whispered, her hand following the movements of one of their daughters. 

Ada was thrilled with the declaration. “Talk to them, tell them what you’re thinking.”

Hecate took a moment, needing a moment to process the emotions this intimate act always brought out of her. “I want you to know that we are both very excited to meet you, but you take your time, we’ll be here no matter how long it takes for you to join us.”

Ada silently agreed. They had made it to thirty-three weeks, but as excited as they were, they knew that every day the babies stayed inside her could make a difference.

“And I’ll warn you now; you’ll hear people say I’m not much fun and I know why they think that. I don’t open up to many people, in fact, it’s only ever been with your mother that I’ve truly felt free to be myself. But for the two of you, I’ll never put my guards up. I’ll be silly and play games with you whenever you ask me to. And we’ll read books and go for walks and on trips together.”

Ada rubbed her nose against Hecate’s before addressing the bump. “Yes, there will be holidays and visits to Nanny Alma’s house where she'll be busy telling Auntie Agatha off for being a bad influence on you, but they'll both want to spend time with you. And there be parties and festivals and all manner of fun things. We'll also teach you everything you need to know to be good Witches, but more importantly, the good people we know you will be. All of this will have been worth it once you’re here with us. We’ll give you so many kisses and cuddles, and even though we don’t have a lot of money, you’ll never want for anything. The four of us are going to be a little team, and we'll have so much fun together, won't we?"

“Yes.”, Hecate agreed. “And if we have to be strict, we will be, only because we want you both to be safe. But we will also give you all the love in the world. we promise you that.”

“They know.” Ada held Hecate as tightly as the bump would allow. 

She knew Hecate promised their girls what she had never had in her own youth. Security, love, a mother who cared enough for her child to work through her grief at the loss of her husband. 

Ada had been devastated when Hecate told her about the years she had spent shunted between various family members while her mother pretty much forgot about her. Eventually, at eighteen she had taken control of her own life, used the money she inherited from her father's estate to pay for her education and graduated from University at the top of her class with a Masters degree in Potions and Magical Theory. Unfortunately, Hecate’s mother had not lived long enough to see her daughter’s academic successes or meet her grandchildren. The exact cause of her death hadn’t been clear, but from what Hecate had said, a combination of alcohol and over-reliance on magical remedies had been a part of it. The only thing she had to remember her mother by was a pocket watch, given to Prudence Hardbroom by her husband Arthur on their wedding day.

"I never understood what she meant when she said they were the loves of each other's lives." Hecate had whispered to Ada one night after they had made love. "I didn't know what that meant; I didn't understand what love was. Until now."

It was a truly sad story, one that Hecate found hard to tell and Ada hard to hear. But she had been so proud that her girlfriend trusted her enough to share the secrets of her past. And just as they had promised their children, Ada vowed to give this incredible woman every bit of love she could for the rest of their lives.

“I hope they do.” Hecate drew Ada out of her thoughts with a kiss. “I hope they’ll know that even though they were a surprise I never expected, they will be the joint best gift I ever received.”

“What was the other?” Ada had a feeling she knew but still glowed when she heard the one-word answer.

“You.”

Although she didn't know at the time, six days later, in the midst of the Yuletide celebrations on a date well known outside the magical community for present giving, both Hecate and Ada would finally receive the gifts they had been waiting for.

And for them, that date, December 25th, would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had a couple of questions on Tumblr so probably worth clarifying a few things. 
> 
> This story is set approximately 18/19 years before Mildred and company arrive at Cackle's.  
> Agatha will still become the Agatha we know.  
> Alma is probably in her 70s at this point but still sharp as a tack and more than capable of running the school and keeping everyone in hand. (Especially if we go with the whole Witches live longer theory)  
> Yes, I have picked their names, there's a very subtle hint in the last chapter. (NB edit, I originally said it was this one, it's the previous chapter)  
> I also know what I want the twins to call their mothers but that will only come when they start talking (which won't happen in this story, obviously)


	4. Well Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and encouraging me to write this first introduction to Hackle and The Hackleites. It's been fun :)

“Alright, Ada. It’s time to start pushing.”

“Already?” Ada glanced towards Hecate who was perched at her side, holding her hand tightly as the doctor completed his examination. “I thought I'd have a bit longer. I’m not ready to push.”

“Well, baby one is ready to make an appearance.” William gave the worried looking couple a reassuring smile. “You’re fully dilated, it’s time to help her out.”

“I can’t.”, Ada cried. “I can’t breathe.”

“Yes, you can. You can do this.”, Hecate spoke softly into Ada’s ear. “Remember, breathe just like we practiced with the nurse. You’re not on your own, I’m here, your mother is here, and William is going to help you.” An idea suddenly came to her as she recalled the many nights they had lain in bed together, looking at the stars and talking about anything and everything. “Would it help if we opened the curtains so that you can see outside?” 

“Yes please.”, Ada whispered.

“That’s a wonderful idea.”, Alma agreed as she pulled back the heavy drapes. “It’s a beautiful night out there.” She was correct, it may have been a cold December night, but the half moon visible over the castle turrets, along with the clusters of stars dotted throughout the sky made it a beautiful one. 

“It’s time Ada.” William could see that this little girl wasn’t willing to wait much longer.

“Okay.” Ada drew in a deep breath and nodded firmly. “Let’s meet our Winter babies.”

Ironically, even though Ada was squeezing her hand in a vice grip for the entire twenty-two minutes their first baby took to arrive, the one thing Hecate did not feel was pain. She did, however, feel everything else. In fact, she had never felt so much of anything in her thirty years of living. Fear, pride, excitement, awe and then, as their daughter arrived into the world with a loud cry, a happiness she could not even begin to describe. 

“Is she alright?”, Ada asked. “Please tell me.”

“She’s certainly got a good set of lungs on her.” Alma smiled as she watched William cast an assessment spell over the tiny little girl.

William bundled the tiny baby up and passed her to Ada. “See for yourself.” 

“She’s so small.”, Hecate gasped, hardly daring to believe that this was really their child

“She’s beautiful.” Ada pressed her lips against the thin covering of dark hair. “You are, aren’t you little girl?”

“Weight, four pounds twelve ounces, smaller than average but a good size for a twin born at this stage.”, William told the besotted parents. “Alma is right; lungs appear strong which is excellent. The main thing now is to keep her warm and watch her feeding.”

The words went over Ada and Hecate’s heads as they stared at their daughter. They were so focused on watching her moving and breathing that they paid no attention to the other activities that were happening in the room. 

On William’s instructions, Alma summoned the cot and cast a warming spell on it so it was ready for its new occupants. With it, she also brought the clothes, towels, blankets and toiletries that had been stored in one of the castle's spare bedrooms. 

“Oh.", Ada groaned as she felt another powerful contraction hit just five minutes later. 

“I don't think her sister likes being in there by herself.” William had been keeping a close eye on his patient while she met her first daughter. "Hecate, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes please." With shaking hands, she cut the tie between Ada and their child, feeling her partner's loving gaze on her as, when finished, she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

“Well done." William was keen to get the second delivery underway. Alma, how about you hold your granddaughter while we get her sister out?” 

“Of course.” Alma went to the left-hand side of the bed and gently took the tiny baby, seeing the pained look appear on Ada’s face as she handed her over. “Don’t worry; we’ll be right here next to you.”

“Look after her.”, Ada instructed. “She’s very little.”

“I promise.”

“This isn’t going to take long.” William could already see the head was crowning. “Push Ada.”

As exhausted as she was, Ada knew she had to gather every ounce of strength she possessed to deliver their second daughter. “Hecate?”

“I’m here; I’ll always be here.” Hecate moved so Ada could lean back against her as she pushed. “Come on, let’s make us a foursome.”

“Ahhhhhhh.” Two pushes were all it took before Cackle Twin Two entered the world. 

“She’s not crying.” Ada looked around frantically. “Why isn’t she crying?”

“Is she breathing?” Hecate could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they waited for an answer.

“Give her a sec…..” William started to answer before twin number one let out a loud cry that seemed to jolt her sister into action. “Here we go.” Again, he cast his spell, assessing this baby as being an ounce smaller than her counterpart but just as healthy. “Another beautiful baby girl.” This time he handed the baby to Hecate who looked to be in complete shock. “Say hello to your daughter.”

“Hello.”, Hecate responded automatically as she regarded the tiny pink bundle wrapped up in a white towel. “We’re very happy to meet you, aren’t we?” She looked at Ada who was sobbing with joy next to her. “We’re your mothers.” She passed the second baby to Ada while taking the first from Alma. 

“And you are our little miracles.”, Ada told them both. “We love you very much. Now, you’ll have to bear with us, neither of us are very used to babies, but we’re fast learners, we’ll figure things out. And I’m sure Nanny Alma will tell us if we’re doing anything wrong.”

“You can count on that.”, Alma agreed while discreetly wiping away a tear. “But you’re doing a fine job so far.”

“Praise indeed.” Ada gave her mother a watery grin before looking back at the babies. “Remember what we told you? The two of us and now the two of you, we’re a team aren’t we?”

“Do you want to try feeding them?” William prompted, “I think they’re getting a little peckish.” 

“Yes please.” Again, Ada was grateful for her mother’s advice as she told her how to position the baby, in this case, Twin Two who seemed to be the hungriest, in the best way to ensure she was latching on.

“I know it hurts.”, Alma whispered as she saw her daughter flinch. “But It will get easier when your milk fully comes in, and you’ll soon be feeding them both at once. Just take it one step at a time.”

Hecate watched in amazement as her partner fed their child for the first time. She had read up on breastfeeding, knowing it was important to Ada that she feed the girls and wanting to know as much as she could about it herself, but her reading had done nothing to prepare her for how natural, magical even, it was. 

“Am I doing okay?”, Ada whispered, wonder evident in her voice as the baby latched on.

“Perfectly.”, Hecate reassured her, glancing down at the tiny body who was curled up against her, the blue-grey eyes she shared with her sister opening and closing in a languid motion. “Your turn next my little beauty.”

When both feeds were completed, it was time for Hecate to undertake her first practical duty, properly washing and dressing the babies. She was nervous but grateful for Alma’s little hints as she bathed her children for the first time.

“That’s it.”, Alma praised. “You’re a natural, you both are.” She looked at the baby in her arms, then at the one that Hecate was drying off. “Now, I know this is baby two I’m holding, but we’re going to have to find a way to tell them apart when things start getting really hectic. I tied some pink string around Ada’s ankle when she was a baby; maybe we could try that?”

“So that’s where she got her love of pink from.”, Hecate gave a small laugh. “We can try that if we need to but right now I can tell them apart. This little girl has slightly more hair and her sister has a tiny freckle behind her left ear.”

“I doubt they’ll get away with pretending to be each other as much as Agatha and I did.”, Ada spoke from the bed where she was propped up eating tea and toast while watching the proceedings. “Not with Hecate as a mother.” 

“Well, I hope for your sakes they don’t try it as often as you two did.”, Alma retorted though she was grinning broadly. She knew Ada was right, Hecate was possibly the most observant person she had ever met in her life, and she also doubted her daughters would get away with many tricks. “Right, now they’re nice and clean, what are they going to wear? How about these?" She pointed to two small outfits that Mona had donated.

“No.”, Ada gestured towards the drawer. “In the top drawer there are two newborn babygros and hats washed and ready to be worn.” 

“When did you buy them?” Alma had never seen the outfits before but thought they were perfect. 

Ada gave Hecate a loving look remembering when her partner had found the hidden bag two weeks into her bedrest. “The day I went into labour. At the time I thought the fact that I had bought them jinxed us, but Hecate helped me realise I was being ridiculous. These are new babies, and they deserve new outfits for their first day on earth, don’t they?”

“They do.” Alma, not quite able to believe that she was finally a grandmother, helped Hecate dress the two girls. The babygros were slightly oversized, but not comically so, and it was two adorable bundles who were placed in their mother’s arms just a few minutes later. 

“Why don’t we give these four some time alone?”,William suggested to an exhausted looking Alma. 

Hecate hadn’t wanted to ask but was dying for some time alone with her family. “Thank you.”

“We’ll go and get something to eat and drink, then start to let everyone know about the safe arrivals. Shall I mirror Agatha?”

Ada nodded distractedly at her mother. “Please.”

Once Alma and William were gone, Ada passed Twin Two to Hecate and encouraged her to get under the blankets with her. “We have a rather important decision to make, don’t we?”

“And what would that be?”

“We can’t keep calling them Baby One and Two can we? We said we’d wait until they were born but they need names. On that note, we need to decide what they’re going to call us as well. That can wait for now; they can’t.”

Hecate couldn’t have agreed more. “Do you have any in mind?” 

“Well, I know I said I didn’t, but in truth, there’s one I have always liked for a little girl. But if you don’t like it that’s fine; we’ll come up with something else.” 

“Tell me.” Hecate was very keen to hear Ada's idea.

“Seren. It means star in Welsh. I read it in a poem about a young Witch when I was a child, and it stuck with me throughout the years.” 

“Seren.” Hecate sounded the name, enjoying the way it flowed from her tongue. “Seren Cackle, I like that very much.” She ran her finger along the baby’s tiny nose. “It suits her.”

“I think so, our little star.” Ada turned so the baby was facing the window where the stars were still glittering in the sky. “Seren it is then. And what about her sister?”

“What other names did you have in mind?”

Ada shook her head. “The next one is down to you my love. I’ve named one of our children; I’d like you to name the other.”

It seemed like an enormous responsibility, though Hecate also felt a huge sense of pride at having been bestowed with this honour. “No A’s and now no S names.”, she muttered, remembering what Alma had suggested previously. The problem was, unlike Ada, Hecate had never thought about what she would name her children, and at that moment she found that her mind was blank. 

“Take your time.” Ada could see the cogs turning. “There’s no rush.”

“No, she needs a name, especially now that Seren has one.” Hecate ran through several names and dismissed them all for being too old-fashioned or linked to people she didn’t particularly like. “Star… what would go with star..”, she thought to herself before suddenly being struck by inspiration. “Celeste.”

“Celeste, oh yes.” Ada leaned over and gave the baby in Hecate’s arms a kiss. “Seren and Celeste. They sound well together don’t they?”

“I think so.” Hecate smiled. “But they start with the same syllable, maybe I should think of something else?”

“Do you _want_ to name her something else?” Ada was sure she already knew the answer. 

“No.” Hecate had already fallen entirely in love with both names.

“Neither do I.” Ada rested her head against Hecate’s shoulder and sighed with contentment. “I can’t believe they're here. I keep thinking back to the day I found out I was pregnant and all the worry over the past few months. Now they’re here; they’re ours.” She shook her head in disbelief. “We’re a family.”

It took Hecate a moment to respond, but eventually, she managed to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, love.” 

“I do. If I hadn’t met you, if we hadn’t fallen in love I don’t think I ever would have considered having children. I would have missed out on this…. this love…this incredible love that I feel for them and you. Thank you, Ada, for giving us these two beautiful girls and for giving me the chance to be a mother.”

“You’re welcome, but I can’t take all the credit, you played a significant part in bringing them into our lives.” She looked at the two dozing babies before giving her partner a proud look. “I may be biased, but I have to say I think that together we’ve made the two prettiest babies I have ever seen in my life.”

Hecate may not have had the same range of comparison, but she knew an accurate assessment when she heard it. As it seemed did their Auntie Agatha who had begged her mother to come straight over once she received the mirror call.

“They are gorgeous, must be those Cackle genes. No offence Hecate.” 

Alma gave a long-suffering sigh. “Honestly Agatha, can’t you just give a straightforward compliment for once in your life?” 

“I’ll do that when you stop nagging me.”, Agatha replied in a sing-song voice. “What do you two think? Will Nanny Alma ever be able to manage that? No? I agree, you’re very clever girls aren’t you?”

“Well, I…” Alma was interrupted by a calm but firm Hecate. 

“Perhaps we can leave the squabbles for now and focus on Seren and Celeste.”

“You’re right.” Alma pressed a kiss to Celeste’s cheek. “Nanny and Auntie Agatha are being a bit silly, just ignore us.”

“Nanny’s right.” Now that her nieces were here, Agatha was even more determined to be a part of their lives. She knew her every move was under scrutiny from Hecate and didn’t want to fall at the first hurdle. “But you are gorgeous girls with beautiful names.”

Alma nodded in agreement. “That they are.” She knew for a fact that she would get the girls’ names mixed up, just as she had with their mother and aunt. But she could also admit to herself that no matter what syllables the names started with, she would probably do the same. She was also sure that if and when it happened, a certain mother wouldn’t be long in correcting her. 

“Thank you; we think their names suit them perfectly.”, Ada beamed at her mother and sister before noticing both girls were dropping off in their arms. “You know as much as I don’t want to say it, I think it’s time we got them settled for some proper sleep.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Alma gave the exhausted couple sat on the bed a stern look. “It’s after 2 AM, you heard William before he left, you need to get some rest as well.”

“We know we do.”, Ada yawned. “And we will, but before you leave there’s something we haven’t said to them yet, and I think it’s only right that their Nanny and Auntie are here when we do, don’t you love?”

“I do.” Alma and Agatha were the children’s only other blood relatives, and Hecate agreed that it seemed appropriate for them to share this moment. Carefully she reached for Seren first, then Celeste, placing them on the bed where in a move that made everyone emotional, each twin reached for the other’s hand. “Good girls.”, she murmured softly. “As your family and your fellow Witches, we have something important to say to you.”

“You’ll hear and say these words a lot during your life.” The emotion was making Ada teary again as she gazed at the two well-wrapped bundles. “But this is the first time you’ll hear them said to you, so it’s extra special.” She took Hecate’s hand before looking towards her mother and sister who nodded that they were ready.

Then, in perfect tandem, the older generations of magical beings bowed to greet the newest members of both their family and their coven.

“Well met Seren. Well met Celeste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave it... for now. 
> 
> Based on some Tumblr conversations we will be getting to know Seren and Celeste a lot better in a future story, and of course, find out how Ada and Hecate fare as parents (hint, they're going to be pretty darn awesome- both of them.)
> 
> Oh, and then there's Auntie Agatha, we already know how some things are going to pan out, but clearly things have happened in the years between the twins being born and our first glimpse of her. Whatever could they be.
> 
> I'm still in the planning process for any future stories,so if you have ideas/ prompts/ must reads you know where to find me.


End file.
